I get What I Want
by sapofbks2008
Summary: Kotoko will do whatever she has to if it means that Irie gets into a costume for Halloween.


**A/N: This wasn't the story that I had planned out it just sort of happened. I think it could have been better, but I still like it okay. I hope you enjoy it**

Kotoko sat on their bed and gave Naoki a sad look. It was one that almost killed him, but he wasn't going to back down. He loved his wife and he loved his daughter but there was only so much he was willing to do for the both of them.

This he wasn't willing to do. Not even if there lived depended on it.

"No. The answer was no yesterday, and the answer is no today."

"This is the first year were going to take our daughter Trick or Treating. Don't you want to make it special for her?"

"She's four. She's not even going to remember."

"She will to and you know it. If you loved her you would do this for her."

"Kotomi is four; she doesn't care if her father dresses up for Halloween. The answer is no."

Naoki had thought that Kotoko had accepted defeat on this already, but he was being proven wrong. His wife wanted him to dress up for Halloween this year for some reason. He. Was. Not. Going. To. Do. It.

End of story.

Kotoko continued to sit there and look sad, "Please won't you do this for me?"

"No."

"Don't you love me?" Kotoko looked like she was about to break apart and it was then that Naoki knew that someone had put her up to this.

The only reason Kotoko would think that he didn't love her if he didn't dress up for Halloween was if someone had put the thought into Kotoko's head. The scary thing was there was little to change that thought once it was put there. If someone told her that if Naoki wouldn't do this for her then he really didn't love her he would be proving how he felt about he for the next six months to make up for it.

"I love you." It wasn't something that he said very often but he would say it a million times if he meant that he didn't have to make a fool out of himself.

"It's not like I'm asking for much. I just want us to be a family."

Naoki sighed, "We still are a family."

"I'm going to dress up. Kotomiis going to dress up. You'll stand out if you don't dress up."

"Good."

He wasn't going to do it. He would pay for this for months, but he had enough pictures of him in dresses when he was little. He did not need more embarrassing pictures of him flying around it was too dangerous. Not to mention he was a doctor and he had his dignity.

"Irie, do you really love me?"

No matter how many times he said it he knew she would never understand how much he meant the words when he said them. "Yes."

"Then you're going to have to forgive me."

Those words coming out of his wife's mouth scared the living day lights out of him. "Forgive you for what?"

"Well if you're not going to dress up for Halloween then there might be a couple of pictures of you floating around the hospital in a two-two. You remember that picture don't you?"

His wife looked so innocent when she threatened him that he had to think about what she just said just to make sure he had heard right. He did know what she was talking about and it was the bane of his existence. Not only was he dressed up like a girl but he was a ballerina to make things worse. He could not believe his wife.

"You're not going to do it."

Kotoko got this determined look on her face that he didn't see very often. "Yes. I am."

"You're daughter wants you to be Prince Charming for Halloween and if you won't do this for her then I'm going to make you pay."

He was not going to be beaten by his wife. "I'm still not going to do it."

Which was a lie but she didn't know that.

"Okay, then you might also find out that I'm going to have a lot of headaches over the coming weeks."

Someone had taken over his wife and replaced her with someone else. She had the upper hand. He had thought he would never see the day.

"What do you mean?" He could play dumb. It wasn't hard. If she didn't know what she had just said then he wasn't going to point it out.

"You're not going to get any sex Naoki."

Well hell. You could have knocked his over with a leaf. Kotoko never said sex. Never. Kotoko used every word to describe the act but the word itself. He had to wonder again if someone had put her up to it.

Pictures of his childhood he could deal with. Just barely.

His own wife freezing him out of his bed because he wouldn't put a damn plastic crown on his head was too much.

Game over. She won. "I pick it out and no pictures."

Kotoko looked shocked like she couldn't believe she had won and then she smiled. She kissed him on the cheek, and then she kissed him on the lips, and then she blushed, got off the bed, turned out the lights and kissed him some more, along with a couple of other things. Naoki had never thought that Kotoko would get that happy about him being in a Prince Charming costume but if this was what he got in repayment.

He would work with her next year and dress up again.

Kotoko got to work the next morning in a particularly good mood. She went into the locker room to get dressed for work when she saw that Tomoko and Marina already there and getting dressed. She went up to them and grinned like an idiot.

"I was right and you were wrong. Irie's going to do it."

They both looked at her, "Why?" they said together.

She would never tell the truth, "Because he loves me."

It was a half truth but still, it was the truth. Her husband did love her.

No one believed that she had gotten Irie to do it. She just didn't have the brain cells to pull it off. But a week later everyone conveniently ran into one another on a street corner and Naoki was in fact wearing a prince charming costume with a crown on his head.

He was not thrilled with the situation, but while they all stared at each other. Some with smiles on their faces and some with glares aimed toward there wives there was one thing that everyone learned that night.

Kotoko had _two_ brain cells to put together and when she put her mind to it she could do the impossible, which was a scary thought.

END


End file.
